


side piece

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Break Up, Cheating, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For the past two months, Tony has had the strange feeling that something was wrong, that something wasn’t right.Then, one night, Tony had a dream that his long time boyfriend was cheating on him.6. A song that makes you want to dance: My Boy - Billie EilishThis was all just a big misunderstanding
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	side piece

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i haven't posted in a while, i'm changing the posting schedule for this to just when i finished them instead of every other weekday

For the past two months, Tony has had the strange feeling that something was wrong, that something wasn’t right.

Then, one night, Tony had a dream that his long time boyfriend was cheating on him. 

That really shook him.

But he knew not to trust a dream like that.

Right?

Right.

But then again…

Then again, his boyfriend, Loki, has been acting strange as of late.

Canceling dates last minute, making up reasons he and Tony couldn’t hang out, not letting Tony over to his house anymore…

At this point, Tony is paranoid over it. But he is alright.

He knew it could just be a coincidence.

But then one night while Tony and Loki were out on a date, Loki’s phone rang.

Now usually, when one of their phones rang they wouldn’t answer it unless it was family.

But Loki was in the bathroom and had left his phone on the table. Mistake number one.

The contact name displayed was “Side  ❤︎”.  Mistake number two.

Loki returned by the second ring, and actually picked up the phone, and left to the loft of the restaurant that they were in to talk, when they would usually just pick up the phone in front of each other. Mistake number three.

While on the phone, Loki repeatedly kept looking back at Tony, as if to check if he was watching. Mistake number four. Now usually this would not be considered a mistake, but it was the look on the man's face that made it so. He had this strange, sly look about him, like he was doing something he knew he wasn’t supposed to.

When the man returned and Tony asked what the call was about, all Loki said was, “Nothing important, dear.”

*

Since the incident in the restaurant, Tony has been more paranoid than ever. Was his boyfriend cheating on him? He didn’t know!

So today, a day when Loki had canceled their date, Tony discreetly followed him a ways away as Loki made his way to the park.

The park was beautiful this time of year, spring brought out all the flowers, flora blooming every which way.

But Tony was too distracted right now to notice it very well.

He was on a mission. 

A hopefully fornot mission.

But then, just as Tony was becoming distracted with his thoughts, Loki approached a girl, about the same age as him, hugged her, and kissed her lightly.

Now, Tony could understand if it was just some weird greeting they do. He knows this. But then they began full on making out and Tony couldn’t take that.

“LOKI!” Tony shouted at the top of his lungs, startling multiple passerbys.

Tony saw Loki mouth, ‘oh shit’ before he turned to the girl and sent her away.

Tony was fuming, absolutely enraged. How  _ dare _ he?

So he voiced his opinion once he was within talking distance, “ _ How dare you _ ?!”

“Come on Tony, this is all just a big misunderstanding!”

“Oh, I’m sure it is! After all, I could always misinterpret my  _ boyfriend _ making out with  _ someone else! _ ”

“Tony-”

“No- no you don’t  _ get _ to talk! After all this time I thought I was going crazy, but I was right! You  _ are _ cheating on me!” Tony was hysterical, his voice steadily growing louder, drawing a crowd around them.

“Tony, let's not do this here. You’re drawing a crowd.”

“What, you don’t everyone to know you’re a lying cheater?”

“Tony-” 

“So who is she? She must be pretty important for you to cheat on me with!”

“That’s not important right now,”

“So what is important then?”

“That you know she meant nothing to me! You’re the only one I want!”

After a pause, Tony stated sternly, “... Do you even know how manipulative that is?”

“Tony-!”

“No- no we’re done! Enjoy your  _ side _ !”

Loki looked hurt at that, but Tony didn’t care one bit.

It was over and now he’s a single man.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
